A Toa Metru Adventure
by Goldenrod
Summary: When the Toa find a strange crystal they get transported to a dangerous island. Will they find a way back home and make it back alive? CHAPTER 12The Toa Metru return.
1. The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

* * *

In a dark tunnel, a little biomechanical scorpion crawls along the floor. It looks around itself, as if searching for something. Suddenly, it stiffens, frozen in its tracks as it goes on the alert. It hears footsteps, heavy, fast, and many footstepssomething is coming. The sound increases in intensity, a warning to the little insect that it must get out of the way. Normally, it wouldn't back down from anything, but, unfortunately, it doesn't have its fellow brethren to back it up. It finds shelter in a crack in the wall just as six bipedal figures enter the tunnel. They are panting hard and each has an expression of anxiety on their masks. A roar is heard from farther down the passageway along with the pounding of even heavier footfalls as the tunnel's shaken. They are being pursued.

"Hurry!" Nokama calls out to her brother Toa. Behind them, an enraged Kane-Ra trails them, nostrils flaring.

"Did you have to go and get, of all the Rahi on Metru Nui, that Kane-Ra mad, Onewa?" Nuju asks.

"Like I knew he was there," the Stone Toa retorts. Earlier, Onewa tried to use his Toa powers to open a pathway blockaded with boulders by kicking them out of the way. However, one of those dislodged boulders landed on the Kane-Ra's head, disturbing it from a very pleasant nap. How and why the Toa Metru didn't notice the Rahi until then they didn't know, and at the moment, didn't really care. Right now, the only thing they had on their minds was to lose the Rahi, for they were starting to lose their breath and their legs were beginning to feel heavy.

"Everyone, follow my lead," Whenua, who had been in the lead the whole time, announces. At first, the remaining Toa are confused, following the Toa Metru of Earth is what they had been doing for the past fifteen minutes, since he knew these tunnels better than any of them. Then, before their eyes, Whenua went downwards with a yell. They all look down to discover the floor before them descends down at an angle and, while trying to stay on his feet, Whenua is sliding down the slope. He almost looks like he is trying to surf without a board. There's nothing before them but darkness when they try to see if they can find out where they will end up if they follow their comrade, but with a Kane-Ra who has the intention to stomp them to the ground right behind them, they agree that they don't really have much of a choice. So, slide they do, and down into the shadows they go. Matau looks back with a grin on his mask, believing that the Kane-Ra wouldn't dare to try to chase them down this slope. However, what he sees next is a very disappointing sight. Instead of stopping, the bull Rahi leaps and slides after the Toa. The crash of the Rahi's landing prompts the other Toa to look behind them as well. Although the expectation that the Rahi would finally call off the chase is dashed, Nokama notices something, and a little bit of her hope is restored. In order to avoid tumbling down the hill and injuring itself, the Rahi backpedals the treads that function as its back legs. This way it's able to control its momentum. But, because it slowed down its pace, the Toa are beginning to lose sight of it. They are finally putting some distance between themselves and the Kane-Ra. All six Toa Metru are reunited at the bottom of the incline.

"Now what? It'll be down here in any minute," worries Nuju.

"This way," Whenua points to another tunnel, and leads the way. Not too soon after the Toa leave, the Kane-Ra touches down and enters the tunnel. If the Rahi's getting tired, it doesn't show it; it just continues charging down the tunnel, with no idea of what it passed.

Matau waits to deactivate his hologram until he can't hear the bull's hoof steps anymore. The Toa are inside a small room-like inlet in the wall of rock, the entrance hidden, thanks to the green Toa using his Mahiki's power of illusion to project a hologram that kept the entrance hidden from plain sight from the outside. "Phew," sighs Matau, "That was much-close."

"Is everyone alright?" asks Vakama.

"We're all fine, Vakama," Nokama replies, "Though I do highly recommend that we stay here for a while." Looking around, Vakama understands Nokama's point. Everyone's exhausted from their run from the Kane-Ra and looking like the only thing they want to do is rest. ' I'm pretty tired myself,' he admits to himself. With a nod, he goes to sit down against the wall.

"Oh," groans Onewa, "I don't think I've ever run so hard in my life." Just as he says this, Onewa's hand presses down on a rock. Suddenly, the wall next to Whenua and Matau starts moving with a low rumble.

"By the Great Spirit, what's that?" observes Nuju.

"Looks like a secret door," Whenua answers, "Onewa, give me a hand." Together, the Toas of Earth and Stone pull the stone-door open, revealing a secret, dark room. A pentagonal shaped stone with a large crystal sticking straight out of its middle sits in the center of the room, like an altar of some sort.

"What is this thing?" Vakama asks with wonder.

"Don't know," Whenua replies, "I've never seen this room before." As the others admire the standing crystal, Matau leans on the 'altar' to get a better look. Only, as he places his hands on the rock, his left happens to land on a carving that looks like a symbol. The symbol begins to glow and everyone takes a step back.

" Matau, what did you do?" Nuju scolds.

" Nothing, I just touched it," replies Matau.

Then, a reverberating humming sound is heard. The source is discovered to be the giant crystal. The sound's accompanied by a light within the crystal; a light that, little by little, gets brighter and brighter. Too afraid to come any closer, yet too consumed with curiosity to leave, the Toa remain where they stand. Suddenly, six bolts of light shoot out from the crystal. Each one establishes contact with a Toa's chest, and, in the blink of an eye, the guardians of Metru Nui vanish, leaving the room empty.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think (but, please, no flames, this is my first Bionicle story). 


	2. Deliverance

Out in a cracked wasteland, a black bird sits on its perch in a leafless tree. It stares at the six strange creatures that just suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Now, they're just lying there, unconscious. The bird flaps its wings and descends to the ground to inspect them further. They look like Landwalkers, but not like any Landwalkers it has ever seen before. They also seem to be made of metal. This observation's confirmed when the bird taps the red one's helmet with its beak. Out of the corner of its eye, the bird notices one of the creature's hands flex. The bird caws in fear and flies away. Groaning, Vakama slowly lifts his head as he opens his eyes. Immediately, he shields them from a bright light with his hand. At first he thinks he's still in the room where they found that strange crystal. Though after his eyes get used to it, he discovers that the bright light is a sun. 'What hit me?' he asks himself as he rubs his head, then he notices the other Toa. "Brothers, sister, wake up," he says as he gently shakes the Toa of Air's shoulder. Upon hearing his voice, and groaning, the remaining Toa awaken.

"What happened?" asks Nokama.

"How did we get here?" Onewa questions.

" I don't know," Whenua responds, taking the words right out of Vakama's mouth, "But, the last thing I remember is that weird crystal shoots lights at us, and everything goes black."

"Where are we?" inquires Nuju.

"Looks like somewhere out in the desert of Po-Metru," says Onewa, "but it's no area I'm familiar with." Then, the Toa hear a rumble and see a cloud of dust off in the distance.

" What now?" Matau groans.

"Could it be that Kane-Ra?" asks Vakama.

"I doubt it," answers Nokama, "and it doesn't sound like a Kikanalo herd either."

"What do we do now? We're still too exhausted to run," says Onewa. Vakama observes the group and sees that his brother's right, leaving them with only one option.

"Then we stand our ground," he declares, and the group forms a circle. As the dust cloud comes closer, they discover that it's a group of large streamline built reptilian creatures being ridden by completely organic creatures wearing metallic armor. As they surround the Toa, the Toa take note of the steeds' armor on their legs, heads, chests, shoulders, hindquarters, and tops of their long, whip-like tails. The riders point their spears at the Toa as one of them, whose helmet has a feathery crest running from the top of his head down to the middle of the back of his neck, steps forward.

"Which tribe sent for you?" he questions.

"No one sent for us," Vakama answers, "We were brought here against our will."

"Explain," the leader demands.

"The last thing we all remember is finding a room with a large crystal standing out of the center of a rock, and, after Matau touches one of the symbols on the rock, the crystal shot out bolts of light, and we were transported here," Vakama explains. The leader rubs his chin, thinking and considering the truthfulness of the strange one's story.

"This rock with the crystal," he speaks, "was it, by any chance, a pentagonal shape?"

Vakama thinks for a minute, "Yes, it was."

"Captain," a soldier whispers, "It would seem that these strangers came in contact with a crystalgate."

"Indeed," the Captain nods in agreement, "That would account for their mysterious 'deliverance'."

"Excuse me," says Nokama, "Could you tell us where we are?"

"You're in the kingdom of Lord Daskus on the island of Emor, and you are our prisoners," the Captain answers with an evil grin, "Seize them!" As the soldiers move forward, Vakama takes out his disk launcher, loads a disk, and fires at the Captain, knocking him off of his mount. The Toa follow his example and unsheath their weapons. First, the soldiers gallop around the Toa on their lizard creatures, then when they are all knocked off, they attack on foot with spears and swords. The Toa Metru, in turn, fight back with their Toa tools, as well as with their elemental and mask powers.

"Nokama, behind you!" calls out Nuju and he uses his ice powers to turn the man into an icicle before he can hurt her. The Toa Metru of Ice knows the ice will eventually melt due to the hot temperatures, but it will keep the man still for a while.

"Thanks, NujuDuck!" and Nokama whips out one of her hydro blades. Nuju drops to the ground in the nick of time, and the weapon clangs with the soldier's helmet. The man falls onto his back, unconscious.

Realizing what his sister had done for him, just as he had done for her, Nuju nods, "Now we're even." Elsewhere, two soldiers are about to skewer Vakama, when, right before their eyes, their quarry disappears.

"Where'd he go?" asks one.

"How'd he do that?" asks the other one. As they look around for the Toa, one of the soldiers feels a kick at his leg.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Don't be cute," the soldier brushes his companion and continues searching for clues about where Vakama went, when he gets another kick. He turns to the other soldier, "Oh wiseguy, heh?" and kicks him.

"What was that for?"

"Because you kicked me."

"I didn't kick you."

"You did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Suddenly, both men feel a finger, accompanied with a whistle, tap their shoulders. They turn their heads and, right before their eyes, Vakama reappears.

"You," they cry out, startled, and Vakama punches them. They're out cold. Hearing a chuckle, he turns to face Whenua.

"Not bad, mask-maker," Whenua winks, and turns back to the soldiers.

"Hey, get off," says Matau as he struggles with a soldier, who has him pinned to the ground and is trying to bring the handle of his spear onto the Toa's throat. Matau, on the other hand, strains to keep the weapon away from him and get the man off of his waist. Onewa spies his brother's predicament and activates the Komau's power of mind control to get into the attacker's head.

"_Attack the others_," he mentally commands. Just when Matau can't keep the spear away any longer, the man goes as stiff as stone and he notices the goldish-brown glow in his eyes. He steals a look at Onewa, who nods at him, and sees the Toa of Stone's mask glowing. Smiling, Matau looks back to the man sitting on top of him. The soldier's entire body is glowing with the same goldish-brown color. Obeying Onewa's command, he gets up, and attacks his fellow soldiers. The Captain observes the chaos created by one of his own men helping these strangers attack his remaining forces. He knows something's not right, but he can't quite put his finger on itthat is until he spots Onewa, whose 'face' is glowing the same color as the man.

'So that's it,' he muses, 'That one's controlling the man's mind.' Carefully, he sneaks around so he's behind Onewa. Reaching for his belt, he grabs a whip.

Tired as they still are from their flight from the Kane-Ra, the Toa are able to put up a good fight. In fact, just when they feel they may be able to make a break for it, they hear a scream. It's Onewa. To their horror, they notice that bolts of blue electrical energy are covering the Stone Toa's body and they seem to be coming from a whip that's wrapped around his upper torso. The energy disappears, and Onewa falls to the ground. Totally forgetting about the other soldiers, the Toa call out his name and run to his side. However, with their backs turned, they do not notice the other soldiers take out whips similar to the one in the Captain's hand, and they lash them out. Five of them hit their targets and, like flies, the Toa fall to the ground, unconscious from their shock treatment.


	3. Daskus

At a palace, in another part of the desert, an armored man with a red cape and a helmet with purple feathers in a mohawk-like fashion approaches a pair of huge, grand doors where two guards stand. The guards, seeing who the man is, open the doors and allow him to pass with bows of their heads. The man enters a gigantic, and very decorated throneroom. On the west side of the room lounges a man dressed in white and red toga-like garments on a lounge chair. On his head is a crown of laurel and on his wrists he wears golden gauntlets. The newcomer approaches this man, removes his helmet, and bows head. "My Lord, I bring news from one of our scouting parties," the man announces.

"Were they successful, this time?" Daskus inquires.

"Very, my Lord. They found and captured six Outlanders."

"Six Outlanders? Excellent General," says Daskus with pleased smile, "Where are they?"

"Out in the arena, my Lord," the General motions with a wave of his hand towards a balcony. "The Captain thought you might wish to see them."

"I do, General," and both men walk out onto the balcony. Below and before them is a open arena. There, the Toa Metru, bound and conscious, are being further restrained by soldiers. "What do we know about these Outlanders, General?" Daskus rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Other than that their anatomy appears to biomechanical and they have special powers as well as powerful weapons, very little, Your Excellency," replies the General.

"Special powers, you say?"

"Yes, sire. Each of them seems to have a power that's derived from an element and a second power from which we can't pinpoint the source. The Captain has reported that they are not to be taken lightly, they managed to put up a good fight before they were finally subdued."

After scrutinizing the Toa, Daskus announces, "I want a closer look at them." The General's stunned for moment, he fears that his king would be placing himself in danger by getting too close to those . . .things, considering what he heard they were capable of. But, this thought passed through his mind for only a second; as General, part of his duty was ensuring that Daskus' every wish and order was fulfilled.

"Of course, my Lord. If you don't mind, I shall accompany you."

"And I shall welcome your company, General."

Down at the arena, out of all the Toa, Matau is putting up the biggest fuss, trying to get free. He struggles even harder than Onewa and Whenua, who are being held back by two to three men since they are physically the two strongest Toa. 'I'm the Toa-hero of air, I need to be free to high-fly,' he says to himself. "Let go," he demands at the soldier holding him, only to feel a sharp pain in his left elbow as the man pulls his arm farther up his back. In response, he hisses between his teeth. For a minute, Whenua's afraid the man's going to break Matau's arm. Thankfully, after Matau becomes compliant, it never comes to that. Then, a rumble's heard as a pair of doors open. Lord Daskus and the General stroll towards the little group. As Daskus takes a look at the Toa, Nuju feels like he's taking in every possible detail about them that he possibly can, like a Muaka cat considering which prey would make the best kill. Daskus approaches Vakama, and, for a moment, the two just stare at each other. Then, Daskus lifts a riding crop up to Vakama's chin. Upon pure instinct, Vakama lifts his head as Daskus continues to look him over.

"Interesting," he muses, genuinely intrigued by the Toa's biomechanical structure. When he approaches Nokama, both the Toa Metru of Water and her brothers discover that they don't like the way he's looking at her. "Very interesting in deed," he says as he lifts his hand to touch her mask. Nokama immediately tries to keep away from the man's touch, but the man holding her won't let her move an inch. Just when Daskus' hand's about to reach its target, a green blur shows up between him and Nokama. Startled, Daskus backs away, and the General steps up to give Matau a solid punch in the abdomen. The wind knocked out of him, Matau groans as he doubles over, barely hearing Nokama call out his name, her tone full of concern. He falls to the ground and, fighting to stay conscious, gasps for air.

"Take them to stalls," the General orders, and the soldiers direct the other Toa out of the arena while two others drag Matau. Turning to his master, the General asks, "My Lord, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, General," Daskus replies, "No real harm done." The two men walk back to the doors from which they came. "Those Outlanders are the most promising 'subjects' we've had in a long time. Can I trust you to make sure they are a part of the entertainment for tomorrow's gathering, General?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"And, inform the guards that there's a slight change in schedule. We're going to start off with having one of them tied to the stake to be fed to a monstrous beast, then we'll move on as planned."

"I will have them notified, my Lord."

"Excellent. I want the green one to be the offering."

"Sire?"

"No one attacks me and lives to tell the tale. At least, not for long. Besides, it will be a perfect opportunity to show off my new pet."

"It shall be done, sir. Your wish is my command."

As the men enter the doors that lead back into the palace, they share an evil chortle.

Meanwhile, in the dark and dusty stalls, which are actually nothing short of a dungeon, the Toa are led to their cell. Once inside, they are released of their bonds. After the door's closed and locked, Nokama immediately rushes to Matau, whose breathing is back to normal. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"Stomach's still kind of sore, but I'm fine," he rubs his midsection to prove his point.

"Why did those guys capture us?" asks Onewa.

"And why did they bring us here?" asks Vakama.

"I don't know," answers Nuju as he walks to clasp his hands on two bars of the large 'window' that looks out into the arena, "But I've got a very bad feeling that we're going to find out tomorrow." With their elemental powers depleted, far too tired to call upon their mask powers, and disarmed of their weapons, all the Toa Metru can do is stare at the arena before them. Never before had they felt as completely helpless and uncertain as they do now.

The next morning , the Toa awoke to find that over half of the palace servants were bustling all over the the stands, reminding Nuju of the messenger Ko-Matoran who would run errands and forward messages to the seers, scholars, and apprentices of Ko-Metru. 'Could that be what they're doing--running errands to get something prepared for later?' he wondered. Not exactly wanting to find out, now that they were well rested, the Toa promptly began trying to come up with a plan of escape. Except, they didn't have much that was useful. Onewa and Whenua couldn't risk using their elemental powers without bringing the entire cell down on top of them; the others' elemental powers were of no use, as were most of their mask powers. Therefore, their only hope was that Nuju's Matatu would do the trick. First, he tries telekinetically picking up large rocks and ramming them against the bars, in the hope that the bars will eventually give. When that doesn't seem to be working, the remaining Toa lend their physical strength by pulling at the bars. Pretty soon, Onewa and Whenua start ramming the bars with their shoulders, but there's hardly a dent on them. "Guess we're going to have to try the door after all," says Nuju, and he approaches the door. Using the lens that functions as his left eye, he uses it's x-ray capability to see through the door and spots the lock. However, before he can activate his mask power, the door swings open and a guard steps in.

"Keep it down in here," he shouts, and backhands the Toa Metru of Ice into the wall. The impact renders him unconscious and Nokama and Whenua run to his side. Vakama's about to retaliate when the man takes out his whip and shocks him. Starting to fall, Matau and Onewa catch him by his arms and shoulders, and the soldier closes the door and locks it. So, concerned as he was for his brother Toa, Onewa realizes too late he could've used his mask power to make the man let them go. Now, as long as Nuju's unconscious, there's no way for them to escape.

Hours later, Nuju awakens. However, with no longer having any intention of testing the man's patience any further, and having the headache to prove it, he suggests they wait and see if a better opportunity will present itself, much to Matau's chagrin. As the day wears on, people dressed in elegant looking garments begin to fill the stands of the amphitheater. The Toa observe these happenings as a soldier passes by their cell. "If only you knew what's going to be happening next," he grinned, and continued on his way. Wearily, the Toa looked at each other, wondering what the man meant and if they really wanted to know. Two hours later, the stands are completely full of spectators. Finally, Daskus shows himself on the same balcony overlooking the arena, which is now decorated with a canopy for shade, curtains, a banner, and his throne. Just then, the Toa hear the clanking sound of the door being unlocked. 'Now what?' Whenua wonders, and seven soldiers rush in. Five of them drive the Toa to the walls, pinning their spears against their necks, while the other two grab Matau by his arms and start dragging him away.

"Hey, let go," he struggles.

"No, don't," shouts Nuju.

"Matau!" Vakama reaches out one hand as he struggles to get the spear off of his throat with the other.

"Toa-brothers, Toa-sister! Help!" Matau calls back as he's lead out the door and into the hallway, where his voice echoes. With their quarry seized, the soldiers release the other Toa and run for the door as the prisoners rub their throats. The first one to recover, Vakama runs to the door after it has, once again, been closed and locked.

"What are you going to do with him?" he demands to know from the last remaining soldier.

"You'll know soon enough," is the soldier's only reply as he points to the bar-window, and leaves. Hearing trumpets, the Toa instantly rush to the window. Daskus stands up and addresses his audience.

"Now, who's ready for some sport?" the audience cheers in response. "Very well then, I shall not keep you waiting any longer. But first, I thought we'd start off with a little treat to help us really get in the mood."

"What's he saying?" asks Whenua.

"Nothing good," replies Nokama, then Matau's brought out, struggling against the grip of his captors. They take him to a wooden pole located near the northern end of the arena, where another soldier waits with some rope. Once they have him situated, they wrap some of the rope around his chest and tie his hands behind him to further secure him against the pole. One of the soldiers adds the finishing touch knot and pulls tight on the rope, causing Matau to instinctively clench his hands into fists and grunt from the small amount of pain he feels as the strands of rope dig into his wrists. After making sure there is no way their prisoner is going anywhere, the soldiers leave. One of them, however, stays behind to pat Matau's shoulder.

"Have a nice life . . or what's left of it," he says, then leaves the arena. A few moments pass by when a roar's heard. It's coming from a set of giant, square shaped doors straight ahead of Matau where the carved image of a monster can be seen. The doors shudder as whatever's behind them rams them and continues roaring, wanting to be let out. Daskus' face is adorned with a proud smile, many members of the audience lean forward with anticipation, and the Toas' eyes widen in fear.

"Release the great beast!" Daskus commands with a lift of his hand, and some soldiers pull some cables as the doors are unlocked. The doors slowly swing open and, for a moment, there's no sound and nothing but shadows. Then, a low growl's heard as two angry, red eyes pierce through the darkness. Matau's immediately in fear's grasp; the sight of the eyes is enough to make his blood run cold. Heavy footsteps are heard as the beast makes it's entrance, and what comes out brings gasps of surprise from the audience with it. The Toa gasp too, but out of recognition and fear for their brother, for they know exactly what the beast is. It's a creature from their homeland--a Kikanalo, and it's not very happy.


	4. Escape

"Don't worry," Onewa says quietly so as not to attract the beast, "Kikanalo don't attack unless provoked, even when they're not in the best of moods, as long you keep your distance." But, Nokama was somehow getting the feeling that something was not right. She uses her mask's power of translation in hopes of finding out what's going on. What she learns makes her both feel sorry for the Rahi, and more fearful for her brother. Out of reflex, she places her hands to her chest. Nuju sees this and, seeing the expression on Nokama's mask, knows at once that something's very wrong.

"What is it?"

"That Kikanalo's going to attack Matau, no matter what."

Her remaining brothers turn to face her with fear in their eyes. "What do mean?" asks Whenua.

"That Kikanalo's been starved. Starved to the point where it's practically gone mad. Which means it'll view anything it sees as either an enemy or-"

"Food?" Vakama asks wearily, and Nokama nods. Onewa runs to the window, grabs hold of a couple of bars, and activates his mask power to get into the Rahi's mind.

"_Leave him alone_," he commands. The beast's eyes begin to glow, a sign that his invasion into its head was successful, but just for a minute. Just then, the Kikanalo starts tossing its head, bucks twice, and roars loudly. Onewa, meanwhile, feels that he's losing his hold on the Rahi's mind. Try as he might, he can't maintain it and is forced to give up. Head aching, he drops to his knees as Whenua grabs hold of his right arm.

"What happened?" asks the historian, a hint of concern in his tone.

"I couldn't grab hold of its thoughts," Onewa explains as he gets back on his feet, "It's too crazed." Deciding to go to Plan B, Onewa once again grabs hold of the bars and starts pulling. One by one, the other Toa aid him, now more desperate than ever to help Matau. In the arena, the Kikanalo takes a moment to reevaluate its surroundings. Ahead, it discovers an intruder, and, roaring, it charges. 'If my hands weren't tied-bound behind me,' he says to himself, 'I could summon a tornado to send that dumb beast high-flying over the horizon.' Feeling his heart starting to beat faster, Matau instinctively struggles to get his hands free, but the rope is good and tight. He can't even move. Meanwhile, the Kikanalo lowers its head, preparing to gouge Matau with its huge, long horn. As it gets closer to the target, its features become more clear. It's biomechanical, like itself, green, appears to walk on two legs, and--it looks familiar somehow. In fact, it looks like a Matoran, but taller, and it can't shake the feeling that it has seen this creature before. Realizing how close it's getting, the Kikanalo digs its feet into the ground as it puts on the brakes, sliding from the momentum it gained.

In their cell, the rest of the Toa, after Nuju's ice, and even a combination of Vakama's and Nokama's fire and water powers hadn't produced any results, are now shaking the bar-window so hard, it's rattling.

The Kikanalo manages to stop about thirteen feet away from Matau, and, in a few steps, comes closer. It eyes the Toa of Air for a minute, then takes a tiny step further with a snort. Matau immediately recoils by turning his head away and closing his eyes, then feels a blast of warm air followed by a breeze rushing past him from the opposite direction. When he dares to look, he discovers that the source of the blasts and breezes is the Rahi's nose. The Kikanalo is sniffing him. The Rahi immediately recognizes the smell of fear, but it also recognizes something else--a familiar scent. Instantly, memories start flooding into its mind, memories of a friend who looked like a tall, green Matoran--the very same creature that is right before it right now. The Kikanalo grunts in a happy manner gives the Toa a lick with its long tongue.

"Ew," says Matau, disgusted. Then, something clicks inside his head. He remembers the time when he, Vakama, and Nokama were guided to the Place of Unending Whispers by a group of Kikanalo. Just before they departed, his Kikanalo licked him in the exact same way and spot that this Kikanalo just did. 'Could it be?' he asks as he returns to the present to find the Kikanalo looking at him as wonderingly.

Back in the cell, the Toa are not sure if the Kikanalo's no longer interested in their brother anymore, or if it has something else in mind. Using her mask, Nokama translates the Rahi's grunts and snorts. Breathing a sigh of relief, she announces, "It's alright, that Kikanalo's a friend." When the others turn to her in confusion, she asks, "Vakama, remember the herd of Kikanalo that took us to the Place of Unending Whispers back at home?"

"Yes," he replies, then he understands where Nokama's getting at. After looking at the Kikanalo out in the arena, back at Nokama, and back out again, he asks, "You mean-?", and the female Toa nods.

"Excuse me," says Onewa, "but would one of you mind telling us what in the world you're talking about?"

Stepping forward, Nokama replies, "That Kikanalo was one of our guides to the Place of Unending Whispers."

"And, apparently, it remembers Matau," adds Vakama.

"So that's one of those Kikanalo we heard so much about," says Whenua as he turns back to the window.

"Kikanalo?" Matau asks the beast, he can hardly believe that this is the same Kikanalo from back at Metru Nui. As if in response, the Rahi walks around to Matau's backside. Carefully, it grabs a piece of rope with its mouth, and, with a little toss of its head, rips the bonds off. Free of his restraints, Matau rubs his wrists. The Kikanalo walks to his side and Matau strokes the Rahi's massive muzzle, tentatively at first, then more relaxed. Meanwhile, as the Toa are relieved that their brother's safe, the audience can't believe what they're seeing. They start murmuring among themselves their disappointment both at the strange beast and at Daskus. Up on his throne, Daskus is looking really ticked off. This was not supposed to happen.

"General."

"My Lord?"

"Kill that worthless creature and seize the Outlander."

"Yes, my Lord."

The General lets out a whistle and throngs of soldiers come running into the arena. Matau blows some away while the Kikanalo swipes its tail at some more, but many more keep coming. "It's going to take more than the two of us to get out of here," Matau says to the Kikanalo, and the beast nods in agreement. Matau makes a break for the bar window while the Kikanalo covers him. "Everyone, get as far-deep into the corners as you can," Matau tells the Toa, and they do as their told. Matau gives the Kikanalo a thumbs up, and the Rahi charges at full speed. It rams its head right through the bars as if they were nothing and backs out with the Toa running out into the arena. Together, both beast and Toa fight their way through the soldiers. Seeing their chance, the Kikanalo nudges Matau's shoulder. "What is it?" asks Matau, and the Kikanalo starts barking.

Using her mask, Nokama translates, "Kikanalo wants us to follow it." Then, the Kikanalo rams through a pair of doors and the Toa tail it with the remaining soldiers after them. Inside, the Kikanalo leads the Toa Metru to where their weapons are being kept, then lowers itself down, and tosses its head toward its back. "He wants us to get on his back," translates Nokama. Needing no more encouragement, Matau's the first to lithely take a seat on the Rahi's back and the other Toa join him, although it's a bit of a tight squeeze. Hearing shouts down the hall, the Kikanalo takes off in a leap. As they near a corner, Nuju turns around and creates a sheet of ice on the floor. The pursuing men, unable to stop in time, bump into each other and slide into the wall while the Kikanalo rounds the corner.

"Slick, brother, very slick," laughs Whenua as he places an arm around the Ice Toa's shoulder, and they slam their fists together.

"Uh oh," says Matau.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?"asks Onewa, and Matau points ahead. More guards have formed a barrier, blocking their way. They have their arrows and spears aimed and ready to strike. The Kikanalo, however, has other ideas. It picks up speed as it keeps moving forward. Then, when the arrows and spears fly towards it, the Rahi jumps into the air, soaring over the weapons and men. A little further ahead is the exit, the doors that lead to the outside of the palace. Matau turns to face the backside as best as he can, and summons a powerful gust of wind to take care of their pursuers. Just in time, he turns to the front to see the doors forced open and the desert ahead. Free at last, the Toa ride their Kikanalo friend out into the sunset.

* * *

There's chapter 4 for ya. Please tell me what you think.

Now, here's a little trivia question for you: Cananyone guess how I came up with the name, Emor? (just want to see if anyone can)


	5. The Village

Chapter 5 comin' at ya.

Starainbow12:CONGRATULATIONS,YOU WIN A GOLD STAR. Emor is Rome spelled backwards (although, it wasn't a city in Greece, it was in what is known today as Italy). Emor got it's name this way becauseof thegladitorial-like entertainment that Daskus likes to arrange and the Roman-like garments and armor the people wear.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the General relays the news of the prisoners' escape to Daskus. Daskus is very disappointed, the day's events were ruined by a stupid beast that couldn't do a simple thing right and the Outlanders had escaped. But then, something clicks in his mind. "Which way did they flee, General?" he asks.

"Towards the southeast, sire. Shall I put together a scouting party to retrieve them?"

"No, at least not yet," and Daskus walks out onto a balcony that looks out into the northeast, allowing a wicked smile to cross his face. 'Let them try to get through that region,' he says to himself, 'With all of the ferocious beasts out there and the poor condition of the environment, there's no way they'll survive.'

In a part of the desert with sheer rock cliffs and faces and canyons, the darkness of night has settled. It's here where the Toa Metru and Kikanalo have decided to make camp underneath a rock outcropping for the night. While Vakama and Onewa work on starting a camp fire, the Kikanalo starts sniffing around the nearby rocks when it starts digging and poking around with its snout. All of the Toa, save for Nokama and Onewa, are baffled as to what could be so exciting to the Rahi. "Looks like it's found something it likes," says Onewa.

"Like what?" asks Matau.

"Like that," Nokama points to a silverish crystal in the Kikanalo's mouth, a crystal that they recognize--protodermis. Walking over to get a better look in the hole the Rahi made, Whenua discovers that their friend had found a cache of protodermis. With their fire crackling, the Toa gather in a circle around it. The Kikanalo lopes over to them and settles down on its stomach, contentedly grunting now that its belly is full. "How did you get here, big fella?" Whenua asks the Rahi. The Kikanalo goes into a series of grunts and snorts as Nokama deciphers them.

"It and its herd were. . .trying to find a way out of Metru Nui. . .when it got separated from the others. After wandering. . .for some time, it found a room. . .that had a crystal sticking out of a rock. One minute he was just. . .sniffing it then it. . .began to glow. . .and the next thing it knows, it's here. About a. . .few hours later. . .it was discovered. . .by those men. It tried. . . to fight them off. . .but there were too many."

"A room with crystal sticking out of a stone table," Nuju muses, "Sounds like our new companion found his way here the same way we did," Nuju comments.

"But, what now?" asks Nokama, "Where do we go from here?"

"Simple," says Onewa, "We find a way off of this crazy island."

"But we don't even know where to start," says Nuju, "We were unconscious for about half of the way to the palace."

"For once in a long time, I have to agree with Nuju," Whenua approves, "For all we know, we could've been anywhere out in the desert when they found us."

"Before they captured us," Vakama muses thoughtfully, "I heard one of the guards whisper to the Captain about something called a crystalgate, like it was something important."

Just then, the Kikanalo starts conversing, and Nokama translates, "Kikanalo says it remembers a village about twelve miles north from here when they took it to the palace. Maybe we can find some information there."

"No offense sister, but I'm not too eager to get locked up again, if you know what I mean," says Onewa.

"Don't worry," the Toa Metru of Water assures him, "We'll stay out of sight and wait until dark to go look around."

And so, with a plan in mind and tired from the day's events, the Toa and Kikanalo decided to call it a night and were fast asleep within minutes.

The next day, the group began their trek to the village, with the Kikanalo as their guide. Although, because the animal had so much room on its back, the Toa agreed to take turns at rides. The hot temperatures forced most of the Toa, Nuju especially, to seek as much shade as possible in the Kikanalo's shadow. Vakama and Onewa, however, weren't as bothered as the others because they were used to working in the heat. Although, to Vakama, the heat of the desert is nothing compared to the heat at Ta-Metru's forges. Finally, they reach the village, and with hours to spare before sundown. They locate a clearing that they choose as their campsite and wait for evening, with at least one member keeping an eye on the village below. A mere two hours had passed when Vakama and the others heard Whenua call to them. Joining the historian, Whenua points down to a pyramid-like temple. By the looks of it, the entire village has gathered there, and at the top is a man in dark red robes. Walking up the steps are two guards carrying what appears to be a small child between them. It's kicking and screaming, as if in fear. "Looks like they're getting ready to perform some kind of sacrifice," says Whenua. Nokama, meanwhile, puts two and two together and forms a very good guess as to what's going to happen next. 'They're going to sacrifice that small one,' she fearfully realizes. At the temple, the robed man grabs the little creature and hoists it over his head as he shouts something about a god wanting the village's children, and he throws the child towards a roaring fire on the level below. Before anyone can stop him, Matau, without thinking, conjures up a wind to blow the child away from the fire and towards safety. Upon seeing this, the crowd immediately bows down, thanking whatever benevolent force was responsible for saving the innocent child. The priest looks on, bewildered, as the young girl disappears beyond the rocks, but not before he notices some figures in the distance.

That night, the Toa and Kikanalo approach the village as carefully and quietly as possible. They stay to the outermost borders of the village until they find the hut they're looking for. Hopping off of the Kikanalo, Vakama walks to the door and knocks. A man with graying hair and a broad, red stripe of a tattoo across his face answers and before he can cry out a sound, Vakama covers his mouth. "Don't be afraid," he pleads, "Please, may we come in? We believe we have something that belongs to you."

The man observes the group, gives Vakama the ok to remove his hand, and says, "Meet me at my shed in the back." Sure enough, shortly after they find their way there, the shed's sliding door opens and the travelers are let inside. The shed's big and spacious with plenty of room for the Kikanalo to turn around with ease. The man and a woman with red hair and yellow streaks on either side of her face starting beside her nose and moving down her face, then curling up into loops on her cheeks look expectantly at the Toa, wondering what they could have that's theirs. Onewa takes a bag slung from his shoulder, sets it down, and reveals its content--the little girl.

"Papa," says the girl, and the man gathers her up in his arms as the woman holds her head in her hands and kisses her daughter.

"Thank you," says the mother.

"Our pleasure," replies Vakama with a bow of his head, and he and the Toa begin to head out the door.

"No wait," calls the man, "Please, stay. At least for the night."

"Thank you, sir," says Nokama, "but we couldn't-"

"I insist, it's the least I can do. What's mine is yours."

The Toa look to each other in thought.

"We could use some new lodgings for the night," says Whenua.

"No thanks to Matau's little stunt today," Nuju points out.

"Aw, we were going to be search-looking for a new hide-spot anyway," scoffs Matau.

And so, with that settled, Whenua and Onewa give the man a hand at closing the door. The man introduces himself as Manor, as well as his family, Nevis, his wife, and Lera, his daughter. After the Toa introduce themselves, Nevis runs into the house to get some food for them. Meanwhile, as Lera plays with the Kikanalo, Manor fills the Toa in on what's been happening on Emor.


	6. Backstory

Fifty years ago, there were two princes and one of them was destined to be king. Their father decided that the younger son, Xyrinus, would become the next king, which made the other brother, Pelmor, angry and jealous. As the eldest, he felt he had the right to be king first, and he resented his father and brother for cheating him out of his destiny. A year after that, the king died, and Pelmor made his move against Xyrinus, or at least he tried. Aware of what his brother intended to do to him, Xyrinus fought his way out of the palace and escaped the assassins hired by his brother, fleeing into the desert. Even though he believed his brother was as good as dead out in the desert, Pelmor still sent the palace's best scouts and trackers to find and kill him. The next morning, he wasted no time in assuming the throne. Many months passed, and there was still no hair or sign of Xyrinus, even the trackers couldn't track him down anymore. And so, for many, long years, the people have been forced to endure the pain, suffering, fear, and despair brought by the rule of an evil king. Soon after, Pelmor had a son, Daskus, who proved to be just as ruthless as his father. Months after the boy had grown into manhood, his father died under mysterious circumstances. While the palace guards guessed traitors in their midst, the villagers suspected the truth--Pelmor paid for his evil ways through his own son. Daskus had grown to be even more of a monster than his father and, with him gone, was free to take the throne.

"Life in the desert is never easy, though having such a kind and fair king such as Keer, Xyrinus' and Pelmor's father, somehow makes it tolerable," Manor continues, "But, when Pelmor was king, it was nearly unbearable. And, ever since Daskus assumed power, everyone's been afraid if any one day could be their last."

"The crops have not been doing as well as they use to," says Nevis, "Therefore, some people are starving and suffering from illnesses, even as we speak."

"You guys seem to be doing rather well when it comes to your food supply," comments Onewa.

"Some villages have been hit harder than others," Nevis points out.

"Manor," Nokama speaks, "you mentioned that everyone on the island is fearful of which day could be their last. Somehow I get the feeling that there's more to the meaning than that." Manor smiles.

"You're absolutely right, Nokama," and his smile's slowly replaced with a saddened frown.

"Since the days of Pelmor, once every month or two, these little 'get togethers' with relatives all over the island were arranged, where some people are pitted against either a bloodthirsty beast or each other in gladitorial combat. Usually, scouting parties were, and still are, sent to search the island for any Outlanders-"

" 'Outlanders'?" asks Nuju.

"Strangers that are not native Emorans," Manor explains, then continues, "Although, when no Outlanders can be found and captured, during Pelmor's rule, he would pick out candidates from his own army. But, when Daskus became king, he changed it so, instead of choosing out of his own men, the scouting parties would pick the contestants out of the neighboring villages."

Vakama listens with horror, 'That madman's willing to sacrifice his own people? And sees it as entertainment?' "Barbaric," he whispers under his breath.

"Everytime they do manage to find at least one Outlander, it's a mix of relief and concern all over the island," Nevis pops in, "We're grateful that Daskus is not forfeiting any of his own people, but we also feel a great sense of sorrow for the poor soul, or souls, that are forced to fight to the death."

"And, believe it or not, that was just the beginning," says Manor.

"The priest that now occupies our village, Griolus, has been trying to get us to worship this god of his. When we refused to worship this god that he keeps ranting and raving about, he started proclaiming that this god wants our children as payment for not believing in it. Flying sand, if you ask me. He's just hoping that through killing our children, he'll be able to break our spirit and get us to do what he wants."

"And Daskus actually lets this happen?" Whenua asks, horrified.

"Of course," replies Nevis, "It's said that Daskus and Griolus are old friends. In fact, it's believed that Daskus had Griolus placed here to keep an eye on things and out for Outlanders for future gatherings. Griolus just took it as an opportunity to do and preach whatever he wished, and Daskus could just care less."

"Mata Nui, I may not be the Toa-hero of fire, but this guy just burns me up," growls Matau.

"What happened to the other prince, Xyrinus?" asked Nuju.

"Nobody knows," Manor shrugs, "Some say he died, either of thirst and hunger or from being eaten by one of the beasts of the desert, others say he found his way and got lost in a far off land."

"Manor," Vakama speaks up, "one of the palace guards said something about something called a 'crystalgate'. What exactly is that?"

"A crystalgate is a teleporting device used to travel to different islands. It's said that there's at least one crystalgate on each island. The way it works is on the outer rim of the altar-piece are some symbols that are accompanied with pictures of islands that you need to touch, then you touch a symbol on the inner rim for a crystalgate location."

"That room we found back in the tunnels must have been harboring a crystalgate," says Onewa.

"And that symbol that Matau touched was on the outer rim; it was an island location," Whenua adds.

"We must've ended up in the desert because we didn't select a gate location," Nokama concludes, "Therefore, it just picked a random one."

"Is there a crystalgate we can use to get back home?" Vakama asks Manor.

"Yes," Manor replies, "but it's further southeast from here. The land's populated with dangerous beasts in that direction, and it's an at least seven to twelve day journey on animal-back from here."

"We'll take our chances," says Vakama with a look of determination, "Besides, our people are counting on us to save them."

"I understand," Manor nods.

"C'mon brothers, lets get some sleep," Nokama stretches, "If I know Vakama, we're going to be leaving first thing in the morning."

And so, after a long and eventful day, Manor and his family go back in the house as the Toa Metru get settled and fall asleep in the shed.

The Toa, Manor, and his family are up bright and early the next morning, getting everything the Toa will need ready for their journey. After Manor instructs them on the safest path to the crystalgate and gives them a map, the Toa are ready to head out. Matau suddenly feels a tug on his arm. It is Lera. "I want to thank you for saving me yesterday," she explains.

"Hey, no problem," Matau smiles as he gently pats the girl's head, "It's what I do as a Toa-hero," and he joins the others. After the door is opened, Manor approaches Vakama.

"My wife put this together for you and your friends," he hands the Toa a small bag and a canteen. "The bag has food that will stay good for weeks, and the canteen's already filled with water."

"We really appreciate your kindness, Manor," says Vakama, "But you didn't need to go through all the trouble."

"No trouble at all," says Manor with a shake of his head, "It's the most we can do for what you have done for us."

"I'm only sorry that I couldn't pack anything for Kikanalo," Nevis speaks.

"That's ok Nevis," says Whenua, "I think it would rather forage for itself anyway, right buddy?" he pats the Kikanalo's shoulder, and the Rahi rumbles with a nod of its head.

"I highly recommend that you all eat the food sparingly, ration it for as long as you can," Manor warns, "The terrain in that area's poisonous, except to the wildlife that lives there. There's no fresh water, no vegetation, nothing."

"We understand," nods Vakama, and he hops onto the Kikanalo's back with Whenua and Nokama. "Take care."

"We will, and farewell Toa," says Manor, "May the spirits of the great kings smile on you and your quest," and they all wave good-bye to each other. However, little do they know that they are being observed.


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer: The steed-lizards that the soldiers ride and the creature are not my creations (the steeds are based on the dragonsfrom 'Dragon Booster' and the creature is the monster from the movie, 'Relic'. I forgot to put the disclaimer for the dragon-steeds on an earlier chapter). And, of course, I don't own Bionicle, but I do own the other characters (unless noted otherwise).

* * *

As the hours go by, the travelers slowly, but surely make their way across the vast desert to the crystalgate, with Nuju studying the map with occasional help from Nokama. Following Manor's advice, they carefully monitor their food rations, eating only a few bites every two to three days. The water, however, doesn't prove to be much of a problem. Nokama simply uses her water powers to summon a small rain cloud to fill it up whenever it gets low. Of course, they have their run-ins with the local wildlife in the area. One day, a pack of creatures that the Toa recognize as what the palace guards used as their steeds surround them, thinking they could be prey. The fight that follows makes them think again. That night, Vakama's almost eaten by a carnivorous plant, but his fire powers scare it off. After that, several days pass without too much incident. 

One evening, the group finds a spot at the bottom of a canyon and makes camp. Turning to the Kikanalo, Onewa tells the creature, "Move, big fella. Find your own spot." With a snort and low rumble, the Rahi moves further down the canyon.

Walking up to him, Nokama asks, "Did you really have to drive him off?"

"He'll be fine," is all Onewa has to say.

After they have a fire going, the Toa gather around and take a few more bites of food. Vakama takes another look into the bag to check on their rations. "At the rate we're going, this bag's going to be empty within the end of the week," he estimates, "Nuju, how much further do we have to go?" The scholar takes out the map and studies it, then he gives the group his best guess.

"According to my calculations, if we keep going at the speed we're going, we should reach the crystalgate within the next three to four days." Sighs of relief can be heard from every member of the group, they all can't wait to get back to familiar territory. They had all realized by now that as long as they remained here on this island, they would never be safe.

"Well, we'd best call it a night," says Vakama, "Another long day awaits us tomorrow," and they all went to sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the canyoned valley, a monstrous creature is on the prowl. About half the size of a Kikanalo, with long, huge claws on all four of its feet, powerful legs built for delivering savage blows, a long tail that could break a man's back with a single swipe, muscularly hunched shoulders, a pair of mandibles that house a row of jagged sharp teeth, it scans the area with its beady yellow eyes. Along with the insect-like nature of its jaws, its scaly skin's that of a reptile. As it searches for prey, its nose picks up a scent unlike any it's smelled before. And so, it decides to investigate.

Back at the campsite, Nokama's awakened by animal calls. Looking up, she discovers a small group of the lizard-steeds on top of the cliff, running. She can tell that something has disturbed them, in fact, they sound as if they're frightened. 'What could be so dangerous, that just the feeling of its presence would scare those things away?' she wonders and, figuring that whatever the animals are running from isn't anything good, she goes to Vakama. "Vakama, wake up," she whispers as she gently shakes his shoulder.

"Wha-What is it?" Vakama groans as he rubs his eyes.

"Something's wrong; I think something dangerous is near," Nokama explains, when suddenly a roar is heard down the path, wakening the remaining Toa Metru. The creature had located the source of the scent and decided it was going to have dinner. It charges in a bounding-like fashion. Thinking quickly, Whenua turns on his night vision power, stopping the creature in its tracks and blinding it with the huge blast of light. It backs away as it paws at its closed eyes, as if trying to cover them.

"C'mon," waves Whenua, "now's our chance," and they run while the creature's distracted. However, Onewa trips over a rock, and, just then, the creature regains its bearings. Spotting Onewa, it pounces. Onewa, however, is able to slip away just in time. He locates a hole in the canyon wall just big enough for him to hide in. With the beast snapping at his heels, he climbs in, and the creature's unable to pursue its prey any further. The Toa of Stone looks back out to see the monster's gnashing jaws, it's obvious that it's far from giving up. It lunges its mandibles into the little cave in an attempt to grab its quarry, but Onewa dodges them. Mask glowing, he tries to command the beast to leave, but there's a problem. Just like with Kikanalo, for a minute, its eyes glow, but somehow the creature's able to fight off Onewa's thoughts. Unable to grab one of his proto pitons or call upon his power over stone, Onewa's totally at the mercy of the beast.

"Guys, help!" he calls out. Behind some rocks, Nokama hears her brother and is horrified to discover his predicament. She's about to sprint back when Whenua grabs her by the arms and holds her back.

"We've got to help him," she pleads, struggling to get free.

"We will, Nokama," Nuju agrees, "but we've got to come up with a plan first, or that monster will take us all out."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the canyon, the Kikanalo wakes up hearing screams. It recognizes them as the Toa and judges from the commotion that they're in danger. Wasting no time, it jumps to its feet and bounds back to the campsite.

For probably the first time since becoming a Toa, Onewa's truly afraid. After the creature grew tired of not being able to grab him with its mandibles, it started clawing at the rock. It even tries reaching in to grab him with its claws, but Onewa is just out of its reach. Then, it prepares to try using its mandibles again. It's about to lunge when something pulls it back. It's Kikanalo, with the monster's tail in its mouth. Freeing its tail, the creature turns to the intruder. If it was frustrated that it was turning out to be quite a chore to grab its latest prey item, it is now furious that this strange animal had butted into its business. Onewa takes this opportunity to make his way out of the cave. The creature aims a swipe with its claws at the Kikanalo. The Kikanalo manages to dodge the brunt of the attack, but the blow still dazes it, and it backs away a few steps. Hearing a crunching sound behind it, the creature whirls around to discover Onewa trying to escape. Once again, Onewa finds himself face to face with the jagged, gnashing teeth. It's about to move in for the kill, when the Kikanalo rams it away with its shoulder. As the creature tumbles around on the ground, Onewa makes a break for the others. Getting back on its feet, the creature eyes Kikanalo with rage that would of killed it if it were a weapon. It's really mad and ready for a fight now. Both beasts roar at each other, then charge. They buck and slash through the air as they attempt to strike each other with their mighty claws and swing their tails to use as clubs. The creature snaps with its mandibles, while the Kikanalo tries to gouge it with its horn. As the fight continues, both beasts sustain some damage; cuts and bruises, or dents almost cover their bodies. Deciding to end this once and for all, the Kikanalo releases a tremendous roar. The roar produces a powerful gust of wind, powerful enough to blow away anything in its path. The creature, caught totally by surprise, doesn't have the time to dig its claws into the ground to use as hooks. Unable to stand its ground, the creature's blown against the canyon wall and collapses to the ground. Stunned it shakes its head and sees the Kikanalo charging at it. Before it can react, Kikanalo lifts the creature into the air with a mighty toss of its head towards its backside. The creature barely manages to land on its feet and lands in a fighting position, growling. The Kikanalo prepares for another charge, only this time its ready for it. The creature waits until the last possible moment to leap out of the way, and onto the canyon wall. Using its claws it climbs up to a ledge.

"Incredible," Whenua muses, "a creature of such size able to scale walls like a lizard or an insect."

"Well, it does look-appear to be, at least, part reptile," comments Matau.

The Kikanalo bellows at the creature, when suddenly, the creature leaps. It lands on a pillar of stone, then pounces onto the Kikanalo, pinning it to the ground. Using all of its strength to keep the struggling Rahi where it wants it, it rears up its head and opens its mandibles and mouth wide. At the last minute, Kikanalo's eyes catch sight of this, and unable to free itself, it knows what's coming. The creature chomps into the Kikanalo's lower neck with a massive bite. Kikanalo howls in agony.

The Toa are horrified. The creature had just seriously wounded their companion, and now he was in dire need of help. Their confidence restored, they come out of hiding, unsheath their weapons, and prepare for battle. The Rahi protected them; now it is their turn. Onewa throws a rock to get the creature's attention, then Vakama fires a disc from his launcher.

"Back, you foul creature," he commands.

"Get off of him," Nokama adds.

As if it understands them, probably made possible through the water Toa's mask power, the creature grabs the Kikanalo with its mandibles, and throws it like a ragdoll down the path, then turns its attention back to the Toa. This seems to enrage the Toa; how dare that monster just toss away their friend as if it was a discarded mask. They move in for the attack.

Down the canyon, the Kikanalo tries to get back up, but it can't. It feels so tired, so weak, and it can feel something in its neck leaking.

Back at the campsite, the Toa fight the creature with all they've got, including their newfound anger towards the creature. As the creature snaps its mandibles, the Toa use their agility and work as a team to overwhelm it. They pelt the creature with small earthquakes, landslides, hurricanes, ice darts, and water blasts. Finally, it's Vakama's turn. Focusing all of his energy, he unleashes a stream of fire. The flames lick at the creature's skin and it roars in surprise and fear. The Toa move in, continuing to drive off the creature until it's out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, Vakama asks, "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah," answers Nuju, "but where's Kikanalo?" A pained call answers the Toa of Ice's question, and the group goes the investigate.

"Kikanalo," Whenua calls.

"Over there," Nokama points, and the Rahi's laying on its stomach, moaning. Nokama, Nuju, Whenua immediately inspect the damage while Matau and Vakama try to keep the Rahi calm. When Vakama steals a glance at Nokama, she shakes her head. "H-he's badly hurt," she says sadly, and lowers her head in sorrow.

"No," Matau pleads, almost a little surprised at what he just said.

"Matau," Nuju places a hand on the green Toa's shoulder, "I'm truly sorry, but there's nothing we can do. We don't have what we need to heal him." All Matau can think to do is stroke the Kikanalo's muzzle with one hand while the left is placed near its mouth and look into its slowly dimming eyes. Suddenly, he feels a strange moisture on his left hand. Looking down, he finds the Kikanalo's tongue on his palm, and it retreats back into the Rahi's mouth. Matau can't help but crack a small smile. Just then, Onewa walks up and kneels in front of the Kikanalo. The Rahi's image is reflecting in his eyes.

"You saved my life," he murmurs as he pets the Kikanalo's nose, something he thought would never happen. All of his life, he viewed the Kikanalo as tools, something that made his job easier by locating and digging up the protodermis he needed for his projects and as a means of transport to cover more ground on this island. He never thought of them as creatures who would lay down their lives to protect anyone or anything, especially a former Po-Matoran carver who didn't think much of them, without a thought for their own safety. The Kikanalo gives Onewa's hand a lick, drops its head, and its eyes go dark. They all hang their heads, mourning the loss of a good companion and friend.


	8. Spies

Disclaimer: Griolus' snake creature's mine. The creature's name is based on the movie, and book, that it came from (couldn't think of a better one).

* * *

On a twig sticking out of the rock is perched a snake-like creature with four legs. From that height, it observes the Toa and fallen Kikanalo. On its neck, it wears a collar with a blood red gem. The stone shimmers.

Back at Manor's village, in a room in the pyramid lit by candles and torches, Griolus looks into a large circular bowl of water. The water's a red color and glowing. With this magical bowl and the red gem his pet wears, he's able to see what it sees, making it very useful as a spy. Through it, he sees the Toa and recognizes them as the Outlanders that Daskus told him about. He also holds the suspicion that they're responsible for interfering with his latest attempted sacrifice. "Well done, my pet," he says to the bowl, another feature of this particular magic being he can command his creature through it, "Return to me." When the water returns to normal, a sign that his pet was on its way, he turns his attention to some pouches on a shelf. He selects one, goes to the center of the room, takes out a handful of the powdery substance, shouts, "Reveal me to Daskus," throws the powder down to the floor, and his body's engulfed in blue flames.

Back at the palace, the General and Daskus are talking when a blue image of Griolus appears. "What brings you here?" asks Daskus.

"Forgive me, your Lordship," Griolus bows, "but I bring news of the Outlanders."

"Well?"

"Their current location is Xof Canyon, where they just had a run-in with a Relick."

"A Relick, aye? Excellent, I assume the beast has done away with them?"

"No, they managed to escape. But I do have some good news."

"And what may that be?"

"The Relick did manage to kill their beast that they called Kikanalo."

Daskus smiles.

"Without that animal to protect them, they're as good as dead now. I'm only sorry I won't be able to watch it."

"Daskus, there's something else that I feel obligated to inform you about."

"Out with it already."

"Judging by the direction they're heading and their conversations, I have reason to believe they are heading towards the crystalgate. They're trying to find a way off of the island."

Upon hearing this, Daskus frowns.

"I will not allow that to happen."

"Sire?" the General quizzes.

"With their pet gone, they're at a disadvantage, both physically and emotionally. General, inform the men we are to head out at first light. We're going after them."

"We, sire?"

"Yes, I shall accompany you. And, Griolus, you are dismissed."

Both men bow to him, and the General walks out of the room while Griolus' form disappears.

Out in the desert, a green bird with long tail feathers, a golden band around its leg, and the face of a lizard flies through the starlit sky. It too had seen the events that transpired at the canyon, unseen by neither Toa, nor Griolus' snake-creature, and was heading back to its master. At a campfire just outside a cave sits a man with a cape and boots made of animal's skin. On his shoulder is a little peculiar brown furred creature with flaps of skin that run from under its forearms down to its lower hips. It has large brown eyes, a large head with an equally large, wide, short nose, little round ears, and a medium-length tail that ends with a black tuft. He finishes eating his meal when a shriek is heard from above. Looking up, both animal and man see a bird circling and spot the golden band on its leg. The man lifts up his arm, and the bird comes in for a landing. "Welcome back, Ari," greets the man, "I trust you had a good hunt?" The bird nods its head, then goes into a series of chirps and whistles. Able to understand it, the man listens. "Hmm," he mutters, "I see."


	9. The Crystalgate

The following morning, at the canyon, the Toa continue on their journey to the crystalgate with heavy hearts. They don't want to leave the Kikanalo's body the way it is, exposed to the elements. But, no good, large boulders are anywhere to be found and the soil's no good for digging. And so, with nothing more for them to do, they say their final good-byes and thank yous, and depart. Onewa turns to take one last glance at the final resting place of the Rahi that gave its life to save his. Suddenly, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. It's Whenua, "Onewa, we've gotta go."

"I know," Onewa nods, and halfheartedly follows the others.

Without Kikanalo, the Toas' trek is more slow going and Nuju has lost his only source of shade. The heat saps away his energy and makes him feel like he's literally melting. Nokama offers to conjure up a rain cloud to cool him off a few times, but the Toa of Ice politely declines, claiming he'll be ok. However, his main reason is he wants everyone in the group to be up to speed, in case something happens. Try as he might, on the third day since they left the canyon, he collapses from the blistering heat of the desert sun. Whenua gathers him up in his arms and carries him 'til they find a campsite for the night. Then, Nokama cools him off by wetting a leaf she found with some water from their canteen and gently rubs it on his forehead. The next morning, the group considers sticking around the area for at least the day to allow Nuju to recover, but the Ice Toa says it's not necessary. "I feel fine, really," he claims, so, after confirming with him that they should be able to reach the gate in two days, the group moves forward.

"Just do me one favor, at least until we get home," says Nokama.

"What?" asks Nuju.

"Don't be like Onewa and not accept help until it's too late," is her reply.

Even though he knows she's just joking, Nuju can also hear the hint of concern in the female Toa's voice. "I won't," he promises. From that point on, Nuju doesn't experience anymore fainting spells. Mostly because he, a little reluctantly, keeps his promise and accepts the showers that Nokama creates. It is because of this that Nokama is dead tired when they finally find a place to camp.

Thankfully, the Toa don't have anymore unpleasant encounters with the local wildlife for the remainder of the journey, and, at sunset of the fifth day since leaving the canyon, they finally reach their destination--the crystalgate. The same pentagonal shaped stone with the crystal as they found in the room back at Metru Nui sits in the middle of a circle of stone pillars. "Whoo hoo, happy-cheer, we get tot go home!" Matau cries out as the group approaches the gate.

"You're not going anywhere," says a voice, and the Toa discover that they're surrounded by guards from the palace, much to their disappointment.

* * *

One question for you readers: Does anyone think that anyone's 'out of character'? (I tried to keep them'in character', but I just want to know) 


	10. The Return of the King

"These guys don't know when to quit, do they?" asks Onewa.

"Apparently not," replies Nokama.

Daskus, mounted on his reptilian steed with white and gold tassels, approaches the Toa as the General follows on his mount. "Your journey ends here," says Daskus.

"We have come this far, Daskus, and we intend to finish it," declares Vakama.

"Then you and your friends can perish here and now," Daskus says coolly as he nods to the General.

Raising his sword, the General calls out, "Attack!" and the soldiers gallop toward the Toa. In the blink of an eye, Vakama takes out his disk launcher, loads a disk, and fires, dismounting a soldier. The Toa follow his example and unsheath their weapons. Though outnumbered, if they were going to go down, they were going to give it all they got; they were going to go down as Toa--with a fight. Their grips on their weapons tensing, the Toa prepare to make their move, when suddenly, a huge form appears and places itself between the Toa and Daskus' men with a roar. The men find themselves being blown away by a powerful gust of wind.

"What the-?" asks Onewa, then he and the other Toa get a better look at the gigantic form in front of them. It looks familiar somehow. When what appears to be the head turns to face them with a pair of red, familiar eyes, they immediately know what it is.

"Kikanalo?" they exclaim, and the Rahi-beast nods its head. Meanwhile, some of Daskus' soldiers get back on their steeds and charge. Turning its attention back to the soldiers, the Kikanalo first rams a couple of steeds and their riders aside with its snout, then it swats away the next wave with its tail. Onewa notices a spear heading right for the Rahi, and uses one of his proto pitons to knock it away, to the Kikanalo's surprise.

"Just returning the favor," the Toa winks.

While it's busy, two fallen soldiers ready their spears, preparing to kill the Rahi. However, just when they're about to launch their weapons, a bird and flying mammal fly into their faces. Hearing the commotion, Nuju notices the men and uses his ice powers to freeze them. Both parties hear a shriek and spot the two animals in the air. They fly towards one of the stone pillars, where the top unfolds to reveal a man with a brown cape and land on his shoulders. A shadow cast by a hood conceals the upper half of his face. Vakama's about to grab another disc when the Kikanalo roars at him.

"Kikanalo says it's ok," Nokama translates, "That man's a friend."

The man leaps off of the pillar and looks to Daskus, who looks back at him with fury in his eyes.

"Who are you who dares to interfere with me?" he demands , then he notices something on the man's finger glinting in the moonlight. Squinting his eyes, he can just barely make out the features of a golden ring with a purple stone in the middle. A look of surprise forms on his face. Only certain people could wear such a stone. "Could it be?" he wonders aloud.

"I see you recognize the meaning of the little trinket on my finger, Daskus," says the man, and he removes the hood, revealing his face.

Even though Daskus had never seen this man's face before, the resemblance was uncanny. "You?" he asks.

"Yes, Daskus. It is I, Xyrinus. Your uncle," the man replies.


	11. Homeward

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My only means to do so while at home went away for the weekend, then, for some reason, I couldn't even log in to my account.

Feline Freak: I assure you, theidea(s) for this story did not come from your story(although, I have to admit, there are some similarties). Please update your story soon.

* * *

"When your father and my brother, Pelmor, plotted to kill me after our father pronounced that I would be king after him, I was forced to flee for my life. Soon I realized that in doing so, I abandoned the people that I was sworn to serve and protect, so, out in this wilderness, I trained and honed my fighting skills. I became stronger so, when the time was right, I would be able to challenge you and reclaim my throne." 

As Xyrinus explains his story, the Toa can't help but look on in wonder. Right in front of them is the destined king they heard about who was believed either tobe dead or lost.

"You? Reclaim your throne?" asks Daskus, then he throws back his head, laughing. "And how do you intend to do that? In case you haven't noticed, you are surrounded by nearly thirty of my men; men who are more than capable of crushing you, even if you do have the help of the Outlanders and their creature. Face it 'uncle', you were a fool to come here alone."

"Who said I came alone?" Xyrinus asks with a smile. When he sees the bewildered look on his grown nephew's face, Xyrinus snaps his fingers, and, on the remaining pillars, four more men reveal themselves, leap off, and land at Xyrinus' side.

"Bah," scoffs Daskus, "My numbers are still superior to yours."

"Try looking around you, Daskus," says Xyrinus. Daskus does so, and is taken back by what he sees. All around them are about ten rows of archers with arrows ready. Now, his army's the one that's outnumbered. "I guess I forgot to mention that I've made some friends during my stay in the desert, nephew; friends with the local tribes-people. That's how I learned about both my brother's and your ruthless ways."

While everybody's attention is focused on Xyrinus and Daskus, the General sneaks toward the crystalgate in the cover of the shadows.

"Daskus, I humbly recommend that you surrender. The tables have turned. A fight between us would be meaningless on your part, for your forces are now hopelessly outnumbered," Xyrinus suggests.

Just when it looks like Daskus is about to give the word, a voice calls out, "Not so fast." The Toa and Xyrinus turn around and gasp. The General has a struggling Vakama by the throat with a small blade under the Fire Toa's chin. Matau's about to charge when the General warns, "Take one step closer, and I slit his throat." Then, he suddenly feels the pointy end of a blade against his back.

"Not if I stick you through first," says a voice. The General drops his knife, releases Vakama, and holds his hands up. Whenua knows he's heard that voice before, then it hits him.

"Manor?" he asks.

The stranger uses the hilt of his sword to knock out the General, and reveals that it is indeed their friend from the village. "Guilty as charged," he confirms with a smile.

"Well done, Manor," comments Xyrinus, then he turns his attention back to Daskus. "What's it going to be, Daskus?"

With no way out, Daskus gives the order for his men to throw down their weapons.

"Nicely done there, Xyrinus," one of the hooded figures, who reveals himself to be a black skinned man with a ponytail on top of a shaven head.

"I had a good teacher," says Xyrinus.

"Teacher?" ask the Toa.

"Blaser here took me under his care when I escaped the palace. He's the one who taught me to hone my fighting skills and strategy planning," Xyrinus explains.

About an hour later, the Toa were able to talk with Manor and Xyrinus.

"Over the past nine months, Blaser and I have been trying to find people, namely villagers, to join our own private army to gather our strength so we could overthrow Daskus," explains Xyrinus, "Manor was one of the first men I approached."

"But, what about Griolus, Manor," asks Nuju, "Won't your family be in danger?"

"Highly unlikely," says Manor, "Shortly after you left, Xyrinus came with some men and by sundown, we put that madman in his place. We destroyed his precious temple the next day."

"Poko here is how I found out about you, Toa," says Xyrinus as he feeds the mammal on his shoulder, "He was in Manor's village when he noticed that Manor had company and left to report to me after you all left. Then, one night, Ari came back to inform me of your friend, the creature you call Kikanalo."

"Which reminds me," speaks Matau, "How is it that Kikanalo's bright-alive?"

"Yeah," says Onewa, "When we left him, he was dead."

"Actually, he was _almost_ dead when I got to him," says Blaser as he joins the group, "When Xyrinus heard about your friend, he sent for me in hopes that I could heal the creature. I'll admit, I've never had a biomechanical patient before, so, after I did all I could do, it was ultimately up to him and luck."

"Blaser is a martial artist, as well as a very skilled healer," Xyrinus points out.

Hours later, the Toa and everyone else turn in for the night.

The next morning, the Toa and Kikanalo say goodbye to their friends as they prepare to leave. "My people and I wish you good luck on your journey and your quest to save your people," says Xyrinus as he places a hand on Vakama's shoulder.

"Thank you," says Vakama.

"What's going to happen to Daskus and his followers?" asks Nuju.

"They're going to spend a good deal of time in the palace dungeon while I replace all of the scoundrels my nephew recruited in the royal guard."

Finally, the Toa and Kikanalo are standing around the crystalgate as their friends from Emor gather around to see them off. After Whenua presses the two symbols for island and gate location, they turn to wave farewell, and, in a blast of light, they are gone.


	12. Return

Well, people, here's the concluding paragraph to my very first Bionicle fic. I can't thank all of you who reviewed enough; it's been fun to 'hear' your comments.

* * *

In the tunnel system that leads from the island of Mata Nui to Metru Nui, the room with the crystalgate is empty, but not for long. The crystal begins to glow brilliantly, then, in a flash, the Toa Metru and Kikanalo materialize. "Everyone alright?" asks Whenua. 

"Yeah," says Matau as he shakes his head, "Sure-fine."

"What a ride," says Onewa, whose a bit dizzy.

After they exit the room, the Kikanalo uses its roar to seal up the crystalgate for good. "If you ask me, that thing's more trouble than it's worth," says Vakama. Just then, they hear a distant roar in the tunnels.

"What now?" asks Nuju.

Upon hearing the roar, Kikanalo perks its head up, then takes off down the tunnel with the Toa behind it. After they exit the tunnel, they come to the same slope the Toa used during their run from the Kane-Ra. The Kikanalo roars again.

"What in the world is it doing?" asks Nuju.

"I'm not sure yet," answers Nokama.

Another roar is heard, and, at the top of the slope, an entire herd of Kikanalo show themselves. "It's its herd," says Nokama, immediately recognizing the Chief. The Kikanalo climbs up the slope and the Toa follow. When they get to the top, they notice that all of the herd members are nuzzling their lost brother.

"They sure look happy now that their friend's back," Whenua comments, and Nokama nods in agreement.

After that, the Kikanalo Chief walks over to Nokama and starts conversing. "The Chief wants to know if we'll be going with them. Something about the city no longer being safe," the Water Toa translates.

"Tell him we're sorry, but we can't," says Vakama, "We need to transport the Matoran that are still in Metru Nui to an island we found." Nokama speaks to the Rahi using her mask power, telling the Chief that they need to go back so that they and the Matoran will be safe.

"He understands. . . and wishes us to be careful," she interprets. Finally the Toa and Kikanalo bid each other farewell and they head for their separate destinations.

* * *

Just for the record: from here the story continues as according to the books and comics. 


End file.
